Grading Nintendo's Press Conference E3 2015
Jared watched Nintendo's 2015 E3 Direct and made a video on his opinions about it. Synopsis It was difficult to walk away from Nintendo's show with any lasting impressions. It was the most fun conference. The muppets show was fun. The quality of the information wasn't very good. Star Fox Zero was a good start. It is basically a reboot. Jared discusses some of the new things that he is excited about. Some of the levels are very familiar. Hopefully it is not just another Star Fox 64. Jared is going to ignore the cock-pit view. They then discussed Skylanders with the amiibos for it. Jared doesn't play Skylanders, and the switching between amiibo mode and Skylanders mode seems redundant. Nintendo said they wouldn't show the new Wii U Zelda game, but Jared is disappointed that they didn't even mention it. They did announce Triforce Heroes for the 3DS. It looks alright. Hyrule Warriors was shown, and looks like the Wii U version. Hyrule Warriors was a fun game. A new Metroid game was revealed - Blast Ball. Jared hits himself with his notes. The characters are generic, and the game seems meh. Jared says he would try it, and fans will be disappointed. Fire Emblem was shown, and nothing new was shown. Japan got a nine minute presentation! Shin Megami was shown, and Jared doesn't care about it at all. It's too Persona and Jared doesn't care about these high school dating games. Xenoblade Chronicles X was shown and it looks badass - but it was very brief with nothing new. Most of the things shown by Nintendo we have already known about, or even showed last year! It would have been cool if they had shown something new. Some new Animal Crossing games were shown. The House Designer game looks more like The Sims than Animal Crossing. It looked cute, but Jared hasn't put any effort into the Animal Crossing games since the Gamecube. The Wii U version is a party game? They're not even being subtle anymore. It looked slow and drawn out. Jared doesn't see himself playing it. One of the desingers was talking about Yoshi's Wooly World, but they didn't talk about anything new. Next was Yokia Watch, which is apparently massive in Japan. It's like Pokemon and seems pretty cool and new for the west. The new Mario and Luigi game looks cool. It's like the Mario and Luigi game with Paper Mario. Jared is hopeful for it. Dream Team was not very good, so Jared is hoping for a better one. Mario Tennis for the Wii. Mario Maker stuff was then shown. The discussion about it was very interesting. They didn't showcase the game that well, but they didn't have to because they had the Nintendo World Championship. That was it. The only real surprises were Zelda and Metroid Blast Ball, and they were meh. Metroid was more like a kick in the balls. Jared loved the muppets because it was fun and entertaining. They really didn't have it this year. C- was their score, as it lacked impact. Jared wants a compilation about all of their muppet moments. Category:Videos Category:E3